Fantastic Four Vol 1 163
--you know that! But some of us have higher prices than others! | Speaker = Albert DeVoor | StoryTitle1 = Finale! | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... In order to save three universes from destruction and prevent Arkon from syphoning the nuclear energy from the three dying worlds through a Nexus portal, the Thing must close the portal with a special device. Only one problem: Arkon has put a defender in place, a hockey inspired being of immense power called Gaard. Try as he might, Ben cannot slip the special disc past Gaar, who's superior skill on a pair of skate-like devices that allow them to move through the dimensional corridor between the Nexus and the three Earths. When Ben considers giving up, he is contacted telepathically by Mr. Fantastic who reminds him that three worlds hang in the balance. Watching on a monitor screen from their world, Reed and Sue go over Arkon's plot to turn all three worlds against one another by sending his agent Albert DeVoor (under the guise of three false companies) to purchase technologies from each of the three worlds: The Fantastic Four's Earth, the alternate reality of Earth-A, and the Fifth Dimension and pit all three against each other hoping that the nuclear fallout would repower Arkon's world. DeVoor explains to them that Arkon designed the gateway to the Nexus so that it could only fit two people so that his chosen guardian known as Gaard would be unmatched against anyone who would happen to try and stop him. Their attention called to Arkon's world, they witness as the Thing from Earth-A (that realities Reed Richards) and the Human Torch has appeared on Arkon's world, fighting through his defences forcing their way into Arkon's throne room. There, Arkon has the upper hand with his D-Bolts until the Human Torch burns away the strap making them fall loose, making for an easy defeat. With time running out, Reed Richards uses the devices at his disposal to project an image of his Earth-A counterpart into the Nexus to confuse Gaar into thinking that there are two Thing's in his realm. Thoughtlessly tossing his "hockey stick" at the phantom image of the Reed-Thing, Ben gets the opener that he needs: Slamming Gaard aside, he throws the device into the Nexus portal, closing it for good. With his goal over with, Gaard skates away allowing Ben to go free. After Ben leaves, Gaard unmasks revealing himself to be Earth-A's version of Johnny Storm, who was long since thought to have been killed in Vietnam, but was rescued and reformed into Gaard by Arkon. With the threat passed, Ben and Johnny return to their native realities where hey rejoice their victor with their fellow Fantastic Four members. When Alicia arrives with young Franklin she is curious to know if it's really her Ben who has come home, and he shows her by picking her up in a hug and giving her a kiss. | Writer1_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler1_1 = Rich Buckler | Inker1_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist1_1 = Don Warfield | Letterer1_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor1_1 = Roy Thomas | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** * Arkon's soldiers Other Characters: * * * * * Fifth Dimension soldiers * US Army (Earth-721) * Locations: * ** *** * The Nexus Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Earth-A is indexed as Earth-721 per the . * This story states that the Johnny Storm of Earth-721 fought in the Vietnam War. However, this should be considered a topical reference as Earth-721 follows that the same Sliding Timescale rules as Earth-616. That said generalizes Johnny's combat duty as a "political conflict" instead of citing a specific war. * Defeated here, Arkon is forced to enlist the aid of the X-Man known as Storm to help save Polemachus in . Chronology Notes Flashbacks in this story affect the chronologies of the following characters: * * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}